


Snow Storm

by Rosicamarica



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Love Confessions, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosicamarica/pseuds/Rosicamarica
Summary: A snow storm leaves Lucy and Natsu staying with an old couple...more importantly they have to share a bed.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	Snow Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sketchy788](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/gifts).



“Luuuuccy,” Natsu whines into her stomach making her squirm at the warmth that moves across her. She was doing her best to ignore the stares of the other passengers around them. It was supposed to be a quick in and out mission, but nothing is ever so simple with Natsu.

“Natsu, could you please move?” Lucy fidgets trying to move back. Natsu turns his head, leading him to mumble something into the upper part of her leg. It sends a shiver down Lucy’s spine. A heat grows in her belly, one that has nothing to do with Natsu’s warm breath.

Lucy sighs before running her hand through his hair, she knows better than anyone after all these years that Natsu and trains just do not mix. A pleasing hum rings through her ears at the same time she feels Natsu move his head into her fingers. They do not try to fight his sickness anymore; somehow Natsu seems to end up with his head in Lucy’s lap with her fingers running through his hair.

Minutes go by and his breathing changes signaling to her that he was finally able to fall asleep. Lucy lets out a sigh before her hand falls from his hair. Over the years they had become the best of friends; something Lucy cherished more than her true feelings that she had decided to bury deep inside. Feelings that were hard to ignore when Natsu still had not learned anything about personal space.

Stella had really put things into perspective for her. She was hopeful that Natsu felt the same way, but after overhearing a certain conversation he had with members of the guild; she then knew that it was one-sided.

It took her awhile to be able to act like herself around him, she would go on simple solo missions or with other members of the guild. She needed the time to wrap her head around it all and when she finally did, he was all over her. They went on mission after mission non-stop one after another.

So, when Natsu came walking up to her with a big grin on his face early in the day she had to brace herself. She was ready to tell him no but Mirajane insisted that she should go with him. Honestly, she was not in the mood to fight anyone let alone Mira, so she gave in which left her in the predicament she was in now.

She was a little surprised that Happy did not come with them though. Considering that the two never went anywhere without the other. When she inquired about it Natsu just shrugged it off like it was not that big of a deal. That is when Lucy knew something fishy was happening, but she knew better than to press.

Something was up and she was going to figure out what it was. A hand wrapping around her waist startles her out of her thoughts. Natsu presses his face into her and Lucy lets out a small gasp. She thinks to herself ‘Oh, if only I could just get away, though she knows it is doubtful; the more she moved around the tighter his hold on her became.

She let out a deep sigh before adjusting herself to the best of her power. In three more hours, they would be at their destination and she could use that to take her mind off things. 

~

“Natsu how much of the flyer did you actually read?” Lucy sighs before taking the paper out of his hands. Her eyes gloss over the words at the same time she mumbles them under her breath.

“We need to climb the mountain in front of us… that is buried in snow,” Lucy rubs her temple softly.

“Why do I always end up in winter wonderlands with you?” she pulls at her clothes trying to wrap the fabric more around herself.

“Not my fault you never put on clothes,” Natsu chuckles with his hands behind his head as he leans back to look at her.

“These are clothes,” Lucy exhales deeply. Natsu mumbles something under his breath before turning back.

“What was that?” Lucy inquires picking up her pace to get closer to him giving him a deep menacing stare. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Natsu does not give her a chance to question him further, his pace increasing making her scurry up the mountain after him.

They get halfway up the mountain when an older gentleman stops them. He warns them that it would be safer to finish the mountain pass in the morning. Leaving them to squabble about what they were going to do and where they were going to stay. Neither seeming to want to budge on what they thought would be best. It was until someone clears their throat that they both turn to look at the older gentleman.

He does not hesitate to offer for them to stay at his house. He tells them that it is just him and his wife anymore and that they would love the company. Once again, their back at it going back and forth on taking the offer. Eventually they finally decide to accept his offer.

The journey to the little two store cottage does not take them exceedingly long. He ushers them inside and as they are taking off their shoes Lucy hears movement and peaks her head up to see the gentleman’s wife. He quickly moves over to his wife and Lucy can hear him telling her about their situation. She fixes her posture and bows “Thank you so very much for allowing us to stay here.”

She slightly bows herself before smiling at them “The pleasure is ours.” 

A huge smile spreads across the man’s face at the same time the man is beckoning them “We need to get you warmed up so follow me.”

After removing her shoes and placing them off to the side Lucy smiles softly at the couple “Really you don’t need to do all this just allowing us a roof to stay under is more than enough.”

“Though I’ll never say no to food,” Natsu’s signature grin going their way.

“Natsu!” Lucy elbows him in the stomach. Natsu groans clutching his side as he turns towards Lucy with an unpleasant look. Sometimes she forgets that he is lacking in the manners department.

“Oh no worries dear that won’t be a bother,” Natsu turns a smug look in her to which she rolls her eyes at him, before he follows in the old couple's direction.

Lucy was left alone still standing next to the door when she began to mumble to herself “Yah lets completely forget that we don’t know these people and they could be trying to murder us or something. Let us just walk into their house like it's ours,” Lucy sighs before she follows them.

She stops in the doorway, her gaze falling to Natsu sitting next to the fire. He is chatting with the old man about something and he has that grin she just loves so much on his face. A natural smile falls upon her lips as she watches the scene. She wraps her arms around herself forcing her body to walk into the room.

Lucy sits on the couch away from Natsu curling up into a ball. The warmth from the fire wraps itself around her as well as she yawns. Her eyes slowly begin to droop before she shoots herself awake again. This happens six more times before she finally welcomes sleep.

Lucy can feel someone nudging her ever so slightly her eyes fluttering open to see the little old lady smiling at her “Dinners ready dear.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Lucy shifts causing a blanket to fall from her shoulders.

It takes a moment for her to register the blanket before she smiles up at the old lady “Thank you.”

“Oh, that wasn’t me dear,” she winks at Lucy before leaving her confused.

It takes her a minute to collect herself before she stands up and folds the blanket laying it on the back of the couch. Whether they were going to kill them or not Lucy had to admit that dinner smelt divine. Though it could also just be the factor that she had not eaten since that morning.

Lucy stops and stares at the table of goodies that lays before her. Roast and potatoes all the way to pies and other baked goods.

“This is…” the words completely leave her brain as she is speechless. The food before her is extravagant a little too much and she can feel that her face is giving that away.

“It is our sixtieth anniversary today,” the old man smiles sweetly at her.

“Lucy this is Bill and Agatha,” Natsu mumbles with a mouth full of food.

“Could you please not talk with food in your mouth. Where are your manners?” Lucy sighs as she sits down next to him.

“What it tastes really good,” Natsu wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Are you an animal, use a napkin” Lucy picks up her napkin and leans over wiping his face.

“Lucy you can clearly see I’m not an animal,” Natsu responds.

“It was rhetorical, and it went straight over your head,” Lucy sighs in response.

“You two really are such a cute couple,” Agatha’s voice rings in Lucy’s head as her hand freezes her finger brushing against Natsu’s cheek.

Lucy begins to slowly turn her head “Were not…” the words stop as Agatha speaks again.

“How long have you been together?” Agatha beams at them. Lucy can feel her stomach turning and out of the corner of her eye she can see Natsu’s lips beginning to move.

“Since Hargeon,” Natsu responds so naturally.

Lucy sighs “Not location Natsu, she means how many years have we known each other.”

“How long have we known each other Luce?” Natsu gets close to her face as he inquires.

“If you have to ask,” she frowns at him.

“It's been a few years that’s for sure” Lucy moves back her eyes drifting down to her plate.

“We’ve had so many adventures it all just blurs together,” Natsu responds with a light laugh.

“Natsu… she means romantically,” Lucy sighs as she turns to him with a sad look in her eyes.

She can see his mouth moving as he goes to respond but stops when Bill speaks up “You two really are good for each other aren’t you?”

"Lucy is the best partner I could ever ask for," Natsu beams so proudly. She wants to correct him because she knows what his words really mean. It makes her heart beat fast and ache at the same time. 

Dinner progresses with more small talk though Lucy barely takes part. She smiles and nods through it and does not notice the looks that Natsu is giving her towards the end. 

"Thank you so much for such a wonderful dinner," Lucy helps clean up the table and bring the dishes to the sink. 

She begins to help with washing the dishes before Agatha stops her as she places her hand on Lucy's arm "Oh my dear you’re our guest." 

"You just rest up you'll have a long day ahead of you climbing that mountain," Lucy had already forgotten they were supposed to be on a mission.

"She's right Luce we should probably head up we'll need a good night's rest," Natsu pops in with a big wide smile. 

"You're right. Thank you so much for such wonderful hospitality," Lucy curtsies. She realizes Natsu is not doing the same, so she reaches up to grab his shirt and pull him down. 

They slowly made their way up the stairs following the directions they were given. They open the last door on the left and Lucy's can feel her stomach drop. Natsu pushed past her without a thought in the world. She slowly steps inside and closes the door behind her. She takes a deep breath before turning around her gaze falling onto the single bed in the middle of the room. 

Lucy stands frozen unsure how to broach the subject when suddenly Natsu's in her face. She recoils, her cheeks reddening in a fluster. Lucy regains her composure fluidly moving around Natsu to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"Luce you've been off all evening what's up?" Natsu casually plops down next to her causing Lucy to bounce up and down with the bed. 

"I'm just tired Natsu," Lucy responds nonchalantly. 

Natsu moves the hair that has fallen into her face behind her ear "I know you better than that Luce. What's eating at you?"

Lucy struggles internally, a part of her wants to put on her best smile and just go about like they normally would. Though truthfully, she is not sure how much more she can honestly take. In the end she does not have it in her to ruin the years of friendship they have built.

“I’m okay Natsu I’m only tired. So how about we just get our beds ready and head to bed,” she puts on her best fake smile while she responds to him.

“The bed is already ready Luce so,” Natsu points towards the head of the bed with confusion on his face.

“You really want to share a bed?” Lucy frowns at him.

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Natsu just shrugs.

Lucy pinches the bridge of her nose before taking a deep breath, what did she have to lose this was Natsu so was talking about. He was the last person that would make a move on anyone.

“You’re right I’m going to put my pajamas on, I’ll be right back,” Lucy grabs her bag off the floor and walks out of the room.

Lucy makes quick work of getting ready for bed; reopening the door she was given the pleasure of watching Natsu do pushups in only sweatpants. She stands frozen in the doorway watching his muscles move with his body. Subconsciously Lucy drags her teeth across her lower lip biting down with a good amount of pressure pulling herself back to reality.

She steps further inside before closing the door behind her. The sound of the door closing does not break Natsu from his routine which Lucy is grateful for. Lucy makes her way across the room setting her bag down on the chair next to the bed. She turns and takes three steps towards the bed, pulling the blanket back and sliding into the bed.

Lucy turns to her side and snuggles into the pillow before closing her eyes. She regrets it at once as the sound of Natsu’s heavy breathing floods her senses. She takes a deep breath trying her hardest to block out the sound. It feels like forever before Natsu finally finishes his work out; she knows this is not the case it was just her mind getting the better of her.

She can feel the blanket moving on the other side of the bed before his weight slightly shifts the bed.

Lucy’s eyes shoot up and her gaze falls on his back “Natsu you are not getting into bed all sweaty after working out,” her voice has a slight twinge of shrill in it.

“Calm down Luce, I made sure to wipe down with a towel first” Natsu chuckles before turning to slide down into the bed.

“That’s not the point” Lucy groans as she turns away.

Lucy is not sure how long it takes but after some time she can feel sleep taking over. It does not last long as Natsu slings his arm over her waist and pulls her against him. 

“Natsu what are you doing?” Lucy’s voice was worn out with an edge of chagrin in it.

“Ah, come on Luce. Happy isn’t here for me to snuggle with so” Natsu’s mouth is so close to her ear that the warmth sends a shiver down her toes.

Lucy wiggles out of his grip and grabs one of the pillows from under her head. She stands it up between them staring back at Natsu “New rule. This pillow is the line that neither of us cross. 

“I don’t see why we need the pillow,” Natsu chocks his head in confusion at her.

“We need the pillow because I say so,” Lucy throws her hands into the air.

“That’s not a legit reason,” Natsu scoffs. 

“It's there because I say so Natsu ends the discussion,” Lucy lays back on the bed facing away from him.

Natsu snorts in annoyance “Fine, whatever. 

Sleep takes over Lucy even quicker than the first time. Her dreams are pleasant to begin with. She is sitting inside Fairy Tail smiling and chatting away with her guild members. Natsu smiles his big cheesy grin at her and she smiles back with ease. Her dream turns upside down in an instant. 

Lucy can feel cold metal against her wrists. She tries to pull her arms to herself but the chains around her wrists stop her. Even if it is inevitable she struggles against them as the panic begins to set in. She kicks her feet out thrashing about pulling her fingers together in hopes of slipping her hand through. She can hear someone walking towards her as she once again pulls against the chains the cold metal reminding her that she still has not freed herself. Out of breath and tired her gaze slowly moves up to see Zash.

Lucy's mouth opens as if she was screaming but no sound comes out.

“It's okay Luce. It is okay. I’ve got you. Just listen to the sound of my voice” Lucy can hear someone talking to her. The voice speaking to her sounds familiar; comforting and warm.

It begins to dawn on Lucy that she not tied up, someone is holding her head against their chest. The warmth that surrounds her starts to bring her back to her senses. She blinks two times her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. The bed has become disheveled, the pillow that once was between them thrown onto the floor.

“Natsu” without a second thought she wraps her arms around him. Lucy has always had a hard time describing the way Natsu smells but right now the only word that comes to her mind is safe. 

Natsu’s hand weaves into her hair holding him against her “I’ve got you” he mumbles into the top of her head.

“Thank you” Lucy whispers into his chest with a trembling voice.

“Hey Luce, do you remember the night sky when we were in Stella?” Natsu inquires with a soft tone.

Of course, Lucy remembers, it was something that she would never forget. It was such a sweet gesture and though she would never tell him romantically in its own little way. The sky was breathtaking, and words could not begin to describe that night.

"Of course, I'll never forget it," Lucy whispers into his chest.

"It makes me think we're perfect just the way we are," Natsu nuzzles his nose into her hair. 

Lucy can feel her chest tighten; she knows the words she had been dreading hear are about to leave his lips. Her heart was breaking, she knew after this it would feel different. 

"That we don't need any label to be us. We just are...this," his voice gets softer. 

Lucy bites her lip to hold back the tears. She wants to push him away and run with all her might. If she does not hear the words, then she can keep the hope in her heart. She can still think one day. 

"At dinner...when they said we were good together. Even I know they meant romantically. And I mean it when I say we are perfect the way we are," Natsu whispers into her hair. 

"We don't have to say I love you to know that the other feels that way," Lucy suddenly realized that Natsu's heart is racing. 

Lucy opens her mouth to say something, but she has so many emotions running through her that nothing comes out. Emotion after emotion fights to be at the top but in the end, anger wins out and she puts her hands against his chest and pushes him back.

“Don’t need to say anything Natsu are you kidding me?!?” she cannot help the way her voice raises. She clenches her hands against her sides, she wants nothing more than to punch him in the face right now.

“Natsu you can’t honestly think that nothing needs to be said?” Lucy runs her hand over her face and up into her hair.

“Saying we’re perfect just the way we are and never saying about it being romantic makes a girl think you mean just as friends,” Lucy sighs pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I have been fighting with myself internally for months now to keep my feelings in check. Not wanting to destroy our friendship. Because I would rather have you as a friend then lose you by telling you I’m in love with you,” Lucy can’t stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

“How long?” Natsu finally speaks, and Lucy cannot help but roll her eyes at him.

“I honestly don’t know Natsu. Since the beginning but who can honestly say,” Lucy wraps her arms around herself.

“Besides that’s hardly the point at this precise moment,” Lucy takes a deep breath before locking eyes with him. They stand only inches apart staring at each other. A whirlwind of emotions running through both their eyes.

Natsu moves his body forward even so slightly but then stops for a minute. He is evaluating her reaction watching the emotions that are still flashing through her eyes. Within seconds he is closing the gap and wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her against him yet again.

The next thing she knows Lucy can feel Natsu’s lips on hers, its fire and passion, warmth, and hunger. He is devouring her, and she loves every second of it. She presses her lips back against his not wanting to lose the fight above any others she has ever faced. Her arms wrap around his neck while his arms tighten around her waist. The fire between them turns slow and sensual. The kisses deepen into a desperate love.

Finally, they pull apart both their chest heaving for air. Natsu rests his forehead against Lucy’s “I’m sorry, should have told you what you mean to me so long ago. I cannot lose you Lucy. Can never lose you. I love you.”

Fresh tears begin to flow down Lucy’s cheeks. She closes her eyes for a second before a sob slowly escapes from her lips. She did not realize what those words would mean to her. What him saying those words would mean to her.

“Lucy…I don’t think you’re supposed to cry when someone says I love you,” Natsu chuckles and Lucy can hear the concern in his tone.

“Stupid, these are happy tears,” she laughs at him.

“Oh well those are okay then,” Natsu kisses the tears coming from the corner of her eye, then moves over and kisses the other side.

“Natsu…I love you,” Lucy leans her head against his chest, her eyes closing, the sound of his rapid heartbeat putting a smile on her face.

Natsu pushes Lucy down onto the bed; she blinks up at him with confusion though she can feel the heat spreading across her cheeks.

“Lucy, can I? Can we?” She can see the pink tint on his cheeks as his eyes move from hers to her lips and glance even lower.

“Can we what Natsu?” Lucy is certain she knows what he is asking, but she does not know why she wants to hear him say it.

“Can I….” in a shaky tone his words trail off. Lucy keeps a straight face as she watches him waiting for him to continue. Internally she cannot help but think how cute he is at this moment.

“Can I make love to you?” His words start out uncertain, but his tone grows more confident.

“Yes,” Lucy can feel the ache within her body when she answers him. Her arms reach up and wrap around his neck once again. Pulling him down she places a deep soft kiss against his lips.

Just like the words he spoke to her his actions started out uncertain but throughout the night grew increasingly confident. That night was one turned into one of the best memories Lucy would ever have.

~Seven months Later~

“Natsu how much farther?” Lucy whines as she stops dead in her tracks. Her eyes stare at the ground before a hand appears in her view.

Her gaze slowly moves up before she sees Natsu offering her his hand “I promise we’re almost there and it will be worth it.”

“Fine but you’re also carrying me back home” she huffs at him before taking his hand and continuing to walk with him. She hears him lightly chuckle and she wants to swat at him but just smiles instead.

He was not wrong when he said they were there, which Lucy was extremely grateful though her excitement waned with the words that came out of his mouth next.

“Did you just say were going to be climbing a tree….” Lucy knows her voice is sharp and unhappy. He must be kidding. She was going to climb a tree especially since it was nighttime. He was out of his mind and she was going to have nothing to do with it.

She begins to turn to walk away when Natsu wraps his arms around her “Hold on, I’ve got you.” She does not have to ask him what he is talking about. It happens so fast she does not even have to argue with him.

She was in his arms wedding style and he was jumping his way up the trees. She clings extremely tightly to him as he continues to make their way up. Lucy has her eyes closed when she feels them finally slow to a stop. Slowly she opens her eyes and gasps at the sight before her.

“See, I told you it would be worth it” he whispers into her ear.

The night sky before her overflowing endlessly with stars as far as the eye could see. It was nothing like the night of Stella they had shared but it was still breathing in its own way. More than anything, the consideration behind it that brought her to tears.

“Geez Luce, are you crying already?” Natsu chuckles at her.

“Oh, shut up, you know I can’t help it” Lucy pouts and turns away from him.

“Oh, I do know, and it's one of the most beautiful things” Natsu’s hand moves to rub gentle circles on the bump that is now Lucy’s belly. 


End file.
